More Ways Than One
by Kirabaros
Summary: Angie wants a bedtime story and Dean gives her one though she has interesting thoughts about it. Takes place during the mini Angie arc in Chronicles. Submitted for #celebritymonth on DeviantArt.


**More Ways Than One**

Dean Winchester usually never had a problem with kids. For the most part he could interact with them and they thought he was okay. Some thought him cool. He didn't have a problem with them. He just never made it a habit to interact with them unless he felt compelled to or it was forced upon him. The latter was usually the case.

Interacting with kids on the job didn't count. Sometimes you had to depending on the fugly of the week. The first time he was forced into it was when he was suckered in by cuteness and the sheer stubbornness of his girl. But hey, he could say that he raised a half god, half angel and didn't get killed for it so that was a plus. And he could admit that he enjoyed it and it was like riding a bike since he had practically raised Sam since he was a baby.

This time though it was forced upon him and he was in sheer panic mode almost half the time. True he knew how to raise a kid but mostly because he was used to Sam and his little Ninja had a sort of mom figure that handled all the girly stuff. This time though he didn't have that since the sort of mom figure was the one that he had to take care of.

Dean was one to carry a grudge and he still continued to carry one against the old coot that transformed his practically sister Angela from her adult size into a four year old complete with all mannerisms and everything that a four year old is. It was awkward and sent him on panic mode since it was just him, Sam and Bobby taking care of her.

She was a sister to him. That was all it was ever going to be and he didn't like the idea of seeing her naked from bath time or getting dressed. He may have joked about it to Sam and mostly to get a rise out of him but never… It was why he tried fobbing it off to Sam since his brother became really Zen about the whole thing though he did notice the blush every time bath time was announced. Then there were the mini crisis associated with girls and they were just lucky she wasn't going through puberty; that would be a nightmare worse than hell.

In the end though, Dean was enjoying himself and catering to the whims of a four year old. In all honesty it was refreshing to see his stoic Angela behave like a kid, to have a little fun. Sure she joked but this was different. And he really couldn't get over the fact that she trusted him with complete and utter trust; there was no doubt when she displayed her confidence that he and Sam could do anything. It was… He was turning into a softie.

It was Dean's turn for a bedtime story and he really didn't do that sort of thing but he couldn't refuse either when she asked for a story. Thing was he had no clue what to tell her. Hunting stories were out of the question since they were nasty though Dean suspected Sam had started in on the dragons and stuff that kids liked even though it was scary. Looking at her as she looked at the books on the bed he asked, "So you want the kid with the apple tree, a flying horse though I think that's crap, or this one about a stuffed bear?"

Angela looked up at Dean and asked, "The one about Sammy."

That had Dean frown at her. She was a little young for the _Supernatural_ books and that was full of all the crap they had been through. "You're a little young for that Angie and Sam would bite my head off if I read even the one about the killer clown scaring him."

"The one about Sammy and Deanie," Angela insisted as she sat up holding her bear.

Dean rolled his eyes slightly. "Alright." He went to the bookcase where he knew her adult self had kept a few copies. He looked at the titles and recognized the ones that were more… heartfelt. He decided on _Home_.

"Not that."

Dean looked at Angela and raised his brow. "This is about me and Sam," he replied gesturing to the book.

"Nuh-uh," Angela replied as she stared at Dean. "The one about Sammy and Deanie."

Dean realized that this was one of those moments that required a bit more attention. It was being like Sam in order to decipher what she meant. Unfortunately he wasn't getting it and held up his hands. "I don't get it. Angie, these are about me and Sam." He gestured at the books.

Angela sighed as she climbed out of bed. She walked over to the shelf and reached in. She pulled out a book. It was one that Dean recognized and blinked before raising a brow in a querying manner as she said, "This one."

Dean took the book. He hadn't seen that book in years and had gotten it as a joke for his brother when they were kids. He held it up and asked, "You want me to read this one?"

"Uh-huh. It's about Sammy and Deanie."

Dean wasn't sure about that since he was familiar with the story. Where she got that idea, he had no clue. The only way he was ever going to know was to ask. First things first. "Okay. Come on. Back to bed kiddo."

Angela scrambled onto her bed and back under the covers and sat up expectantly. She hugged her bear Samadean to her and looked up at Dean. "Ready."

Dean sat on the edge and looked at the book. It was definitely the one he gave Sam. He opened it and saw the scrawl he had done when he gave it to him. Ether Sam had kept it and brought it out to read to her or she had it and kept it safe long after they had forgotten. He looked at her and asked, "Why are you saying it talks about me and Sam? Sam I get but…"

"Read and see."

Dean knew that if she were an adult it would be infuriating and annoying. Now it was more… cute and he really couldn't resist. He knew that the best thing to do was to humor her but seriously, what did Dr. Seuss have to do with him and Sam?

Sitting down, he opened it and began, "I am Sam. Sam I Am."

Dean read through the whole book, occasionally looking up when she giggled at certain parts. He still wasn't getting it as he read the last line, "I do so like green eggs and ham. Thank you, thank you Sam I am. The end."

"Deanie see?"

"Not really no." It was blunt honesty and it was all Dean could say. He didn't get how she could think he and Sam were in a Dr. Seuss book. At first he thought it was one of those things where she lumped him in because the book had Sam's name in it.

"About Sammy and Deanie. Deanie not like what Sammy like but Sammy pokes. N Deanie likes." Angela looked at Dean as if she wondered why he didn't get it. "Like how Deanie likes the pretty lady I sees in my sleeps."

Dean studied her for a moment as the weight of her words hit him. It was a mystery as to how much she remembered of her life since she seemed not to remember it at all but she remembered him and Sam in her life. He also noticed that she wasn't like typical four year olds. Then again Sam was the same way at that age. Whether or not it was coincidence was a moot point.

He remembered the first time they met and it was hardly friendly. And it was Sam that was the persistent one in working together and then later teaming up on the job. He looked at her and grinned while nodding, "Okay Angie. I get it now."

Angela smiled and reached up to give him a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "Deanie is the bestest big brother. Always n f'ever."

Dean knew he was going to have to bolt in order to avoid the tears that were sure to come. He returned the hug though, absorbing her words. "And you're my best girl," he replied as he pulled back. "Now time for bed."

There were a lot of giggles as he tucked her in. Mostly it was him tickling her or saying something that was funny to her. Finally settling her down he gave her a pat and a kiss to her cheek. "Night Angie."

"G'night, Deanie. Loves you."

Dean hummed at that as he looked at the sleeping girl. He closed the door after making sure she was asleep and went downstairs to where Sam was doing the usual. He barely looked up when he asked, "She asleep?"

"Yeah." Dean looked at the book he had brought down. "She asked me to read to her."

"Had to pick?"

"She did. Took me awhile." Dean couldn't help but grin a bit as he held up the book he had just read. "We're famous."

Sam frowned and looked up at his brother, "Did you read her the books?"

"No. Even I know that's out of her league right now. Though she might get a kick out of you being scared of a clown," Dean replied with a grin. He showed the book to Sam. "More kid friendly there."

Sam looked at the book, recognizing it. "She had you read it?"

"Yeah and thought some parts were as funny as hell. Wonder how'd she react to Hop on Pop?" Dean frowned a bit at that mostly as a joke.

"More likely give her ideas that would have Bobby after us," Sam countered as he looked at the book.

Dean observed his brother and asked, "You're not surprised."

"She had me read it the other night. Said she wanted to hear about Sammy," Sam explained. "Why?"

"Nothing, just thought it amusing." Dean went over to grab a beer and then look at one of the lore books. He had offered to help out Bobby by gathering up information on another job that another hunter asked for help on.

He thought about what Sam said and what Angela told him. He knew she had the tendency to say what was needed and to whom. So what she had said to Sam was not necessarily the same to him. It wasn't a bad thing and he got the feeling that she was only saying what needed to be said. Right now she was saying that he was important to her. The hero worship and adoration was obvious and in more ways than one she found a way to let him know he was important to her.

* * *

 **A/N:** A moment between Dean and Angie when she is her mini self and her way of showing how much Dean means to her. Submitted for #celebritymonth on DeviantArt.


End file.
